


This last drink

by Manaeh



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Gav thinks he can use the android but.. meh, Gavin is drunk, M/M, Nines can help the detective to come back home, and so is Tina, but does that asshole will accpept that so easily, nop, what a change that android can't be drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manaeh/pseuds/Manaeh
Summary: Gavin drank a bit too much at some party, and so does Tina. Unable to bring him back home, she asks the RK900 to take care of the detective. It accepts, but a drunk Gavin is even more hard to handle than the casual one...





	This last drink

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is an answer from an ask, from my rp account, hope you will like it..!  
> Do not hesistate to comment, it would be amazing to know your thougts!

Maybe…

Maybe this last drink was too much…

Most of his colleagues had already left. There were only Tina and the plastic prick with him. She was looking at the ceiling, her eyes half closed, humming some random song.

The RK900 android was sitting straightly, his hands on his knees, looking at the two humans with a deadpan cold gaze.

Gavin was slumped on the table, his hand around his barely empty glass. The detective tsk, looking at the android. Why has the piece of garbage been there already? Wasn’t it suppose to be a celebration for the birthday of a random co-worker…? Geez, the machine couldn’t even seem to enjoy to be here! It spoiled the atmosphere with its too clear fucking eyes…

 

While Gavin was still grumbling alone, Tina started to move.

 

“Hey guys… I think my taxi is here…” She pointed at someone that just arrived at the bar with a tiny smile, half exasperated, half amused.

“Common’ Tin’! You’ll let me alone there…!” Complained Gavin, waving his glasses.

 

“Sorry Gav’…” Answered Tina, trying to stand up, nearly to fall on the table. “I drank too much… and so do you!” She added, taking away the glass in Gavin’s hand. Without paying attention at his protests, she addressed to the RK900. “Can I ask you to… uh… to bring the detective Reed… at home?”

The android had turned its head to the woman and blinked at her words. Its LED flickered as it nodded.

 

“I’ll bring the detective Reed at his domicile.”

 

“What?!” Gavin stood up, staggering. “For fuck’s sake! Tin’! You can’t leave me with the plastic asshole!!” But Tina was already leaving, waving at him with a strange smile.

The detective was about to sit back on his chair with a deep sigh, when he felt something hard stopping him in his move. Looking at what he hit, Gavin saw that it was the android’s hand.

 

“No need to sit again, detective. I’m bringing you back home right now.” The face was still emotionless, the eyes straight into Gavin’s. Jeez, he hated that thing.

 

“Fuck off…! Move!” And he tried again to sit, but the android’s hand was still there, and its other one came to grab the detective at his arm.

 

“Detective Reed, I have orders. Do yourself a favor, and let me carry you to your domicile.” While it was talking, it moved Gavin, helping him to walk, to the bar’s exit.

 

“You fucking deep shit… you don’t even know my address! Aha!” The android looked up at the other, raising its eyebrows.

 

“I have this information, detective. It’s on your file…”.

 

“Fuck off…” Simply answered the detective, trying to take his keys out of his pocket.

 

“Could you stop using ‘fuck’ every time you speak?” Asked the android, with his usual detached tone, taking the keys from Gavin’s hands.

 

“What the hell are ya doin’?!” Yelled the detective Reed at the machine. “Give me back my keys right now! … You fucker!” He had added the curse in purely childishness… The android not answered, it opened the car, guiding Gavin to make him sit at the passenger seat, and managed to drive them to the detective’s place.

 

During the ride, Gavin was lazily looking outside, at the light of the city. Half asleep, he let a trickle of saliva leaked from his lips, his mind wandering here and there.

 

The android was only checking if the detective needed to throw up or if he was passing out… but it still slightly frowned when its sensor felt the other’s heartbeat sped up, his heat increased and when it heard a strange snicker coming from Reed’s throat.

 

After a while, they arrived in front of the building of the detective’s apartment, the RK900 parked and stopped the car. The hardest part for the android, was now to bring the detective to his storey… since Gavin was childishly refusing to climb the stairs, but also unable to stand straight alone – on top of that, the man was doing his best to wake up all his neighbors.

 

The RK900 opened the flat and pulled the detective inside.

The place wasn’t really huge, but it was quite comfortable: a large corridor was leading to a living, a kitchenette in the back. On both sides of the corridor, two doors, one was opened on a storeroom, the other looked more like a closet. From the leaving, two other doors – probably a bathroom and a bedroom.

 

Gavin turned on the light of the corridor and tottered to the couch, turning back to the kitchenette. Immediately, he spread his leg and opened his pants…

 

“Hey, tin can…” Started the detective, the same strange smile from earlier on his lips. The RK900 approached from Gavin, its eyes on the man’s crotch. He was visibly aroused… and shamelessly started to stroke himself. "Well... since you're here... come and make yourself useful..!" Ordered the detective.

 

"I will not." The android simply replied.

 

"You broken thing! You are suppose to obey human's orders! Com'here!"

 

"I am the more advanced prototype of android ever made, I can see of an order is justified or not, detective." It looked at the man’s crotch, raising an eyebrow.

 

"You fucking machine.. you gonna obey-!" But Gavin shouted up when the android approached. In two steps, it was above him, hiding the light in its back, towering the detective with a strange gaze.

 

"If you need to get off, do it yourself." The tone was harsh and the eyes more cold than ever. Gavin's heart rate increased, his mouth opened as he stared at the android standing in front of him. What the fuck was its problem?! Gavin was so mad… He felt his blood boil in his veins, his face was burning and a strange tingling was tickling in his lower abdomen. His hand, that had stopped moving, started to stroke again. Slowly first, but seeing the android’s eyes still on him, Gavin felt the same strange tingling running along his spine.. making him speed up.

 

Fuck... he was turned on by the android...

 

The situation was a bit sobered up the detective, but he wasn't fully conscious of the situation...

Because, in fact, the man was now jerking off in front of an android, shamelessly slumped on his couch.

 

Gavin bit his lips and lowered his glance to his crotch, then he closed his eyes. Even this way he could feel the RK900 gaze on him...

 

He started to move faster, feeling the tip of his length started to drip. Panted, he concentrated on the weird arousal he was feeling at the moment, until he felt his head raised by the android’s hand. Opening his eyes by surprise, Gavin met the cold eyes near to him. It was bending above him, preventing the detective to move his head.

An imperceptible flinch passed through the android lips and it slowly moved its hand lower, to the throat, and started to squeeze just enough to make the rush of blood increase between Gavin’s legs, just enough to make him moan, just enough to make him dizzy.

The feeling was overwhelming the detective, unable to turn his eyes away, lost in the icy gaze on him.

After a little while, he gave in, spreading the hot semen all over his own chest… The RK900 had straightened up and took a path backward, looking now at the mess the man in front of it was.

 

Gavin, exhausted and relaxed, was now slowly falling asleep, the android slightly smiled and managed to take care of him.

 


End file.
